Fuel injectors are provided with actuators controlled as electromagnets generally arranged at mid-height of the injector. The electrical connection of the coil thus passes through the upper part of the body of the injector and exits therefrom so as to form the outer connector. This adds electrical connections, however, and in an effort to permanently optimize the overall size and performance, it is beneficial to propose a device having few connections and that is small in size.